Tökéletes reggel
by BrownFox
Summary: Jack unatkozik egyedül Pitch otthonában, neki áll gofrit sütni meztelenül. SLASH (Ez a történet fent van már angolul Perfect morning néven)


Tökéletes reggel

Nagyot nyújtózva dőlök át a másik oldalamra az ágyban, már délelőtt 10 óra van. Pitch már elment, minden reggel megnézi az ő kis árnyékait, hogy minden rendben van –e velük. Nem rég ébredtem fel, és már unatkozom és még éhes is vagyok. Isteni szikraként pattan ki az agyamból a reggeli csinálás ötlete, gofrit fogok csinálni! Felülök, és körbe nézek hátha legalább az alsómat meg találom, de nem. Úgy utálom ezt! Pitch mindig minden cuccomat eltűnteti! Morgolódva trappolok ki a hálóból a konyha felé. Míg nem elérek egy elágazáshoz, ott megtorpanok, és lázasan gondolkodni kezdek. Az egyik a konyhába vezet az biztos, a másik még egy elágazáshoz. Melyik vezet a kettő közül a konyhába? Már mondtam többször is neki, hogy valami térképet adjon, hogy ne tévedjek el folyton, de ő csak jót nevetett rajtam. Elindulok a baloldali folyosón, ha szerencsém van, akkor a konyhába lyukadok ki., ha meg nem akkor visszafordulok. Szerencsémre a konyhában lyukadok ki, elkezdem keresgélni a kötényt hogy legalább „kicsi" Jacket megvédjem. Neki állok a tésztát megcsinálni közben, felteszek egy kis kávét főzni. Igaz én nem szeretem, de Pitch imádja ezt keserű löttyöt. Már a tészta meg van már csak bele kell rakni a gofri sütőbe. Lehajolok hogy kivegyem a szekrényből, amit lehajolok csípést érzek a bal farpofámon. Dühösen pördülök meg és találom szembe magam a nem kicsit vidám Pitchhel.

Ezt most muszáj volt?- kérdezem, tetetett dühvel.

Kihagyhatatlan volt- válaszolja mosolyogva, közben visszafordulok hogy folytassam a reggeli elkészítését. Érzem ahogy a hátamhoz simul, rárakja fejét a vállamra és úgy néz amit csinálok. Át nyúl, és közelebb húzza magához a baracklekvárt és a mutató ujjával kiszed egy kicsit.

Nyald le- dorombolja fülembe érzékien, nem tudok ennek ellenállni, imádom mikor ilyen a hangja. Bekapom és érzékien lenyalom. Elkezd dorombolni és hozzám dörzsöli magát, érzem hogy már kezd keményedni.

Mi az nem volt elég a tegnap este?- érdeklődöm incselkedve és hátra tolom a fenekem, nem tehetek róla, imádok Pitchel szexelni. Pitch keze vándor útra indul a kötény alatt, közben próbálok a sütésre koncentrálni hogy egyik se égjen oda . Pitch először csak finoman elkezdi harapdálni a tarkómon és finom harapdálásokkal halad előre, közben a kezével a mellbimbóimat ingerli.

Pitch várd meg míg megcsinálom és utána mehet- motyogom nem túl meggyőzően.

Csináld nyugodtan, engem nem zavar én addig jól elleszek- válaszolja és már a kezei lent kalandoznak. Próbálok sietni a sütéssel de így nem megy, hogy Pitch így eltereli a figyelmem. Egyik keze ütemesen jár föl-le a merevedésemen másik keze pedig a farpofáimat simogatja. Hirtelen az a keze mely eddig a farkamat izgatta most felnyúl újból és a lekvárból csen el megint de most sokkal többet. Amit kinyitom a szám hogy megkérdezzem mit akar vele csinálni, abban a pillanatban megérzem. Széthúzza a farpofáim és a bejáratomhoz kente a lekvárt. Nem bírom tovább kihúzom a sütőt és előre dőlök és jobban széttárom a lábaim. Pitch nem tétovázik, érzem ahogy forró nyelve már bennem jár közben a kezeivel a farpofáimat markolássza.

Pitchhh tedhh behh nem kellh már sok- nyüszítem neki, és már a ruha suhogását is hallom ezzel egy időben a kötényt le is tépi rólam. Hozzám simul és hátra fordítja a fejem és vadul csókol meg. Durva és követelőző és nagyon édes csókja van, érzem ahogy belém döfi azt a hatalmas merevedését. Felnyögök az élvezettől imádom érezni ahogy az a hatalmas farka kíméletlenül ostromolja a prosztatám. Pitch hátrébb húzza csípőm és jobban előre dönt, hangjából ítélve ő is nagyon élvezi. Hozzásimul a hátamhoz és a keze gyorsan jár fel-alá a farkamon. Egyre jobban gyorsul és már én is közel járok a gyönyör kapujához. Figyelmeztetés nélkül, hatalmasat nyögve élvezek a tenyerébe, Pitch néhány lökés után követ engem. Csókolgatja a lapockáim közben finoman kicsusszan belőlem. Erősen kapaszkodom a pultba hogy ne essek össze, Pitch finom neki nyom a pultnak belecsókol a nyakamba. Újból meg jelen előttem Pitch keze jelezvén hogy takarítsam le ha már össze élveztem. Finoman lenyalogatom a kezét, édeskés íze van de a vége az nagyon sós.

Remélem tudod hogy imádlak téged- mondja mosolyogva, megfordulok és bele túrok a holló fekete hajába.

Igen tudom, és én is nagyon szeretlek- válaszolom és finoman megcsókolom őt.

Tökéletes reggel volt ez mindkettőnknek.


End file.
